


we can climb so high

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Sass, Warnings for chapter 6, art gallery, in the notes, lockdown - Freeform, mentions of BDSM, romantic, satisfying anger management, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Follower Milestone Prompts from tumblr, because you're awesome. Pairings/characters and ratings in chapter titles!





	1. Darcy/Bucky/Steve (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nobutsiriuslywhat - congrats on the milestone!!!! may I humbly request darcy/bucky/(and/or)steve (whatever you're feeling). nsfw? like, maybe some bdsm aftercare?

Darcy sunk deeper into the hot bath and sighed. It was the perfect cap to the evening. It was date night, and James and Steve had made a delicious dinner, and then for dessert… 

They’d spent hours in the bedroom, playing and teasing  _ (please! Steve!) _ Just when she thought she was done, that they couldn’t bring her to her peak again, they coaxed her over the edge once more. And then...    _ (c’mon, doll, you can do it again) _ . Now she was wrung out, limbs heavy and weak, but her boys knew how to take care of her. 

James drew up a bath with her favourite bubble bath and Steve carried her in, safe in his arms. As much as she enjoyed what came before, Darcy thought this might be her favourite part. They knew her well enough keep her on edge for hours, and also knew  _ just _ how to take care of her afterward. 

The three of them wedged together in the over-sized tub, legs tangled under the mass of bubbles.  _ (Watch your elbows, punk.) _ Steve massaged her wrists where the ropes had dug in, and Bucky’s skilled fingers relaxed her tense leg muscles _.  _ They smiled at her and she knew - this is love.


	2. Darcy/Clint (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ragwitch on tumblr - CONGRATS ON THE MILESTONE!!! Can I have some Clint/Darcy romantic or fwb, redecorating? Smut is a-ok!

Darcy put down the sledgehammer with a  _ thunk _ and waited for the dust to clear. The room was hot, and she was more than ready to take off the itchy dust mask and eye protection. 

“Feelin’ better?” 

Darcy turned to see Clint peering around the door frame. He’d pushed his own goggles on top of his head, and there were smudges of dirt on his face around where it had been worn. 

“ _ So _ much better, thank you.”

Clint brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal a pair of dark glass bottles, wet from the cooler. “Break time?” 

Darcy smiled. “That sounds perfect.”  She leaned the long handle of the sledgehammer against what remained of the wall - she’d been very thorough - then stepped back and shook the dust out of her hair.  She tugged goggles and mask over her head and tossed it on the floor beside her with the gloves. 

Clint popped the lids and handed her a drink. She hopped up to sit on the old wood table wedged in the corner near the window, grateful for the rest and hope of fresh air after the work. Clint followed, taking a deep swig from his bottle. He stood beside her and looked out into the summer afternoon. 

“So. You ready to talk about what’s bothering you?” 

Darcy shrugged and kicked her legs. “Normal shit, really. Assholes at work that I can’t punch because it’s work and it’s frowned upon.”

“You know,” he twisted to look at her. She couldn’t help but notice the deep blue of his eyes, and the small bits of wood dust clinging to his hair. “You  _ can _ talk to someone, right? There are people to take care of that kind of thing. It’s their actual job.” The corners of his eyes crinkled when he grinned at her. . 

“Sure.” She tipped back, taking another deep swig. Condensation dripped from the bottle and hit her chest. Clint’s eyes flicked down, then back up to hers. He shrugged as if to say  _ so sue me. _ She snorted into her drink. “But it’s  _ way _ more fun to destroy one of your walls first.” she winked at him.

“True.” Clint sidled up close, hips between her knees. He placed his bottle on the table and leaned in, skimming his hands up her arms. ”And there’s always sex to help you stay calm.” 

“Mhmm.” Darcy’s eyes fluttered closed as his hand caressed the back of her neck. “But who do I know that would help me out?” It came out breathy rather than the sassy like she’d aimed for.

Clint chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I think I know someone who can help you.” 


	3. Darcy/Dean Winchester (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For georgiagirlagain - Follower milestone! Yay! Pretty please, Darcy /Dean, fwb, NSFW, playing pool
> 
> Also thank you so much to CatrinaSL and Nix for the beta! <3

Darcy hadn’t heard from Dean Winchester in  _ ages _ , so when he called to say he’d be in town the next day, she was surprised. And a bit relieved.

“You know,” she said in between sips of cheap beer. “After last time I wasn’t sure I’d see you again.” 

He’d blown into town on some Secret Mission, and Darcy had recognized the look in his eyes as someone who was coming to terms with the inevitable. The sex had been frantic and intense, the kind of life-affirming fuck that made her worry it was a goodbye. 

Dean lifted his shoulder in half a shrug, but stayed focused on the game. He drew back the cue and skillfully sent the ball ricocheting into the corner pocket. 

“Well, I wasn’t sure either,” he admitted. “But things turned out all right.” He winked impishly and twisted to grab his beer from the table behind him. 

Darcy didn’t see him often, but she knew him well enough by now to know he didn’t want to talk about it, so she just shrugged. She had her own Do Not Discuss list, after all.

“Fair enough.” She stepped around the table to line up her own shot, but paused to look up at him through her lashes. If this angle  _ happened _ to give him a great view of her chest at the same time, well that was surely a coincidence. “What brings you into town this time?” 

Dean shook his head and downed the last of his beer. “Nothing you need to worry about.” 

“Promise?” Past visits had involved a lot more running and screaming than she liked, and she  _ really _ didn’t want a repeat. 

“Promise.” He grinned, confident, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He surveyed her form with his heated gaze, taking his time before meeting her eyes again. He made her feel like she wasn’t wearing anything at all.  _ Yeah _ , she thought.  _ He’s still got it. _

She tapped the ball, gently arcing it into the side pocket. 

“What?” She smirked at his look of surprise. “You think I haven’t been practicing since you kicked my ass last time?”

Dean laughed, then sauntered slowly over. He was close enough she could smell his cologne, something woodsy and warm. His eyes were dark with desire as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“Got any plans for the rest of the night?” His tone made it less a question and more an offer. A very tempting offer.

She smiled and bit her lip. “I do  _ now _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This gif is what happens later.](https://media.giphy.com/media/da7Aev0Kkd6Cs/giphy.gif)


	4. Darcy/Steve (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mee2themoo - Milestone Drabbles, congrats by the way! :) Pairing: Steve/Darcy, Romantic, NSFW is cool if you're feeling the groove for it. I'm going to toss out some words or phrases in hopes any one, or a few together, or some collective vibe from them, inspires you. And should none of it resonate, then no worries, you can pass on this. No stress, only fun. Words & Vibes: Cozy, Blankets & Coffee, Sweets, Lazy Day, Water, Growth, Little things, Soft touch, A kiss on a random spot (arm, knee, etc) Thanks :)

Steve thought that if he could stay here forever with Darcy, he might die happy. 

Their schedules had finally lined up, allowing them their first real vacation away together. Steve borrowed one of Stark’s jets and they crossed the Atlantic in style. So far, they’d avoided the cities and Pepper’s offers of grand vacation homes, choosing instead to spend their time eating and napping their way through small Mediterranean villages. 

Today they decided to picnic in the shade of a tree on an Italian hill. Darcy had packed a delicious lunch with cheese, bread, olives, and wine, and they ate their fill while watching life in the valley below. Now, she lay beside him on the well-loved quilt from the rental cottage, making soft noises in her sleep. The tall grass around them swayed in the warm afternoon breeze carrying the scent of rosemary from the farm down the winding road. 

This seemed so far from the world of Avenging, Steve thought, and almost unreal. Darcy had a way of bringing energy to his life that had been missing before. A trip that could have been full of harsh memories and ghosts had turned into something new and wonderful. She had the gift of letting him experience the memories and pay respect to them without getting lost in the pain.

She shifted in her sleep and Steve gently untangled her hair from her lips. At his touch, she smiled and her lashes fluttered. He patted his pocket, making sure the ring hadn’t fallen out. When she woke up, he’d ask her. He smiled.


	5. Darcy/Bucky/Steve 2 (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anais-ninja-bitch - milestone prompt: wintershieldshock, romantic, nsfw ok, visiting an art museum

The gallery was empty, which meant Bucky’s running commentary was extra, well,  _ Bucky _ . He and Darcy trailed behind Steve and provided colour commentary as their partner considered each piece. It was Steve’s week to pick the date night activity, so they had all trekked to the local gallery in the snow to see the new show. 

Darcy caught Bucky’s eye behind Steve’s back and winked. “So, Steve - “ 

He turned to look at her, lost in his thoughts.

“Whatcha think? Is there a resemblance?” She struck a pose to mimic the painting behind her. The woman reclined on a chaise barely clothed, depicted only in a length of artfully draped velvet. 

Steve’s cheeks coloured slightly and he bit his lip in thought. He looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her curves. 

Bucky helpfully chimed in. “Her tits don’t hold a candle to yours, Doll.”

Darcy rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might fall out of her skull. “Ha ha, Barnes. Hilarious.”

“I was thinking more her eyes.” Steve added after a moment. “There’s something about the way she looks at the artist… It reminds me of you.” 

She smiled sweetly at him. Her boys sure knew how to make a girl feel special. 

His eyes flickered with mischief and he stepped in close enough for her to smell his aftershave. He spoke low, his breath raising goosebumps on her skin. “That’s what you look like after we’ve fucked you for hours, and you still want more.”


	6. Darcy & Bucky (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in end notes. Please read 'em if you're worried. ALSO there are two possible endings, depending on whether you read the epilogue. ;)
> 
> For Ibelieveinturtles who requested:  
> "For your milestone drabbles!!! (Go you! WOO!!!!) Darcy, Bucky, and redeemed/triple agent Brock Rumlow (if you're okay with that.) Don't care about romantic/platonic etc, whatever inspires you. Fine with nsfw, and for an object or activity... um, lockdown

Darcy collapsed into her battered office chair and groaned. It gave a weary  _ squeakbounce  _ in complaint but stayed upright _. _ Her elbows thudded against the thick desktop as she cradled her head in her hands. 

“Balls.”

It had been a messy mission with entirely too much running and punching for Darcy’s taste. (She preferred the kind when she got to stand back and shoot at things.) That much running usually meant something went wrong which in turn meant more paperwork. _ Ugh.  _ Darcy was carefully ignoring the precarious stack waiting for her on the edge of her desk. 

When she signed up, she’d thought new-SHIELD would be all shiny screens and high tech gadgets, but her small field office was decidedly old school. 

“Good morning,  _ Agent _ Lewis.” 

Darcy jumped in her seat, heart pounding. Bucky stood in the doorway, arms crossed in front of him with his Barnes Smirk™ pasted on his face. 

“Shit, Barnes. Wear a fucking bell or something.” She held her hand to her heart and felt it  _ thumpthump _ beneath her fingers.

His grin widened. “You alright? I hear last night’s mission was exciting.” 

She groaned again, hiding her face in her hands. “There was so much running. You  _ know _ how much I hate running.”

“I brought you coffee.”

“Oh my god yes please-and-thank-you.” She carefully took the large mug from his outstretched hand, and  managed one glorious sip of caffeine before the alarm sounded. She flinched, spilling hot liquid down the front of her new shirt. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” She dabbed the stain ineffectively with a tissue. “What the hell is going on?!”

Barnes peeked out the small reinforced window set into the door. “Not sure, but all the offices in this hall just went dark. Either someone got in or something escaped quarantine.”

“Can you open it?” 

Bucky gave her a shrug and grasped the handle with his metal hand. He rattled the handle and tugged - only to have the doorknob come off in his grasp. 

_ Fuck. _

Darcy let her head fall back against the back of her chair with a  _ thunk. _ “Great. Now what?”

Bucky dropped the handle on the floor and frowned at the wall, hands on his hips. “If we’re lucky this wall is just brick and I can punch into the mechanism. _ Maybe _ it’ll open as a failsafe. But if I know SHIELD, the wall has reinforced steel in between the layers.”

“Of course.” Darcy checked the landline, but it was silent. She knew there was no cell signal in this part of the building - cursed it every day when she couldn’t text dumb memes to Jane - but she checked her personal phone anyway.  _ Nothing.  _ She tossed the useless brick onto her desk with a muttered curse. Bucky checked his own phone with the same result. 

“So. What now?” She rubbed massaged her temples, warding off the beginnings of a tension headache. 

Bucky tilted his head, considering their options. “There’s gotta be someone out there. I could break the window so we can yell.”

Darcy gave him a dubious look. “Uh, you know that’s reinforced glass, right?” 

His reply was to lift his left hand and wave. “You know I have a metal arm, right?”

Her eye roll was interrupted by the  _ CRACKCRACK  _ of gunshots down the hall. 

She dropped out of her chair to duck under her desk. Bucky risked a glance out the door before joining her on the floor. 

“Handgun,” he whispered. “Doesn’t make fucking sense.”

Darcy agreed. If something went wrong - if someone got in - they wouldn’t be using a handgun. Which meant… 

“It’s one of  _ ours _ ,” she hissed. “What the fu-”

Darcy shrieked in surprise as someone hit the door, leaving a bloody handprint behind. She reached up under the desktop for her spare desk handgun and brought it up just in time to see Brock Rumlow peer in at them. 

-end-

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------

Epilogue

“Thank fuck.” Darcy braced herself on Brock’s uninjured arm as they stepped around broken glass on their way out of their damaged department. “That could’ve been  _ so _ much worse.” 

“What,” he chuckled. ‘You mean a fucking huge alien monster isn’t  _ worse? _ ” He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Nah.” She caught Bucky’s eye as he looked back at them and grinned at him. “I already ruined my favourite shirt today. At least I didn’t wreck my favourite pants, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for lockdown situation and gunshots.


End file.
